Inertia
by Camaleao
Summary: Propriedade que têm os corpos de não modificar por si próprios o seu estado de repouso ou de movimento. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

Bem vindos a Inertia.

Esse ficlet se passa antes da primeira temporada da serie de TV e não possui Spoilers.

Have Fun!

* * *

Inertia.

"_Corpus omne perseverare in statu suo quiescendi vel movendi uniformiter in directum, nisi quatenus a viribus impressis cogitur statum illum mutare." Sir Isaac Newton_

_Estabilidade_ é como Boris gostava de chamar. Tala chamava de _inércia_.

Boris via nos resultados inalterados o padrão perfeito que tanto planejara. Seu soldado operava na faixa programada, sem falhas e com resultados frequentemente satisfatórios.  
Sua evolução até aquele ponto do projeto alcançara seu patamar máximo, indicando o momento de iniciar o próximo estagio. Tala estava perfeitamente _estável._

Tala por sua vez, numa dessas manhãs sem numero, percebeu que a vida na abadia não passava de um exercício de inércia.  
Nada acontecia além da rotina de treinos e de exames, até que o diretor o colocava em movimento.

_Uma nova droga, um novo campeonato, um adversário novo tendo sua beyblade esmagada, você dá o nome._

E quando o lobo se agitava, um sentimento quente crescia em seu peito; seus olhos vermelhos, a fúria cega, loucura e gelo se espalhavam por entre os vãos da arquibancada, emanando da cuia congelada e assustando os impressionados espectadores com tamanha demonstração de força. Sabia que poderia destruir tudo ao seu redor para sempre – ou até que ele mesmo se extinguisse.

Para Tala era difícil deter qualquer impulso quando os programas se calavam e o choro do adversário parecia estar à milhas daquele lugar.  
_Destruir, despedaçar_. Tudo que a besta dentro de si desejava ver era os pedaços congelados no chão. _Reduzir. Congelar_. Eles nunca estavam pequenos o suficiente.

Boris, porém, sempre lhe colocava os grilhões de volta antes que fosse tarde demais; não arriscaria perder um projeto tão valioso como aquele por não saber para-lo na hora certa.  
E então, nos modos _gentis_ da abadia, o ruivo era posto a voltar a si, enxergando os estragos e dando voz aos softwares, em retorno a monotonia constante do cotidiano e com dados novos aos homens de jaleco branco, sempre insatisfeitos.

Estava parado novamente.

Até que Boris precisasse dele de novo. 

"_Todo corpo continua em seu estado de repouso ou de movimento uniforme em uma linha reta, a menos que seja forçado a mudar aquele estado por forças aplicadas sobre ele."  
Sir Isaac Newton.  
_

* * *

Notas da autora: Ficlet minusculo apenas para satisfazer meu desejo repentino de escrever sobre Inércia. Talvez acabem surgindo outros envolvendo leis da fisica - elas são mais interessantes do que parecem. XD

Reviews me tiram da inércia.

Camaleao.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bem vindos ao segundo ficlet de Inertia!_

_Segunda lei de Newton, atenção para um pequeno palavrão no inicio do texto e nenhum spoiler para quem assistiu a primeira temporada até o final. A historia se passa no limbo de tempo logo após a ruina da Biovolt._

_Have fun!  
_

* * *

_"Mutationem motis proportionalem esse vi motrici impressae, etfieri secundum lineam rectam qua vis illa imprimitur". Sir Isaac Newton_

"Eu não me importo com essa merda toda, Tala." Virou de costas, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Estava cansado e irritado. "Seguir em frente significa ir cada vez mais pro fundo. Acabou."

Tala cerrou os olhos. "Se a gente chegar mesmo até lá, só vai ter um caminho depois, não é?"

Bryan sorriu cínico e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Ainda não fora possível engolir a ruina do mundo que ele conhecia, transformado em uma cuia semi destruída e um anuncio ruidoso de derrota que ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos se ficasse quieto demais.

"Qual é seu plano? Oh, é claro, tirar o Boris da prisão cavando um túnel subterrâneo? Ou quem sabe implorar por uma vaga na quinta divisão de Beyblade da Sibéria? Não, não, já sei –"

"Continuar treinando."

"O que?"

"Vamos continuar treinando." A resposta parecia muito simples no rosto imóvel do ruivo. "Não temos nada agora. Nem algo que nos impeça."

O falcão se aproximou do outro, fitando seus olhos . Tentava ocultar as próprias intenções, mas naquele ponto sabia que o desgosto e a exaltação eram visíveis. Com força, pôs as mãos nos ombros do outro e chocou devagar sua testa contra a de Tala, sem tirar os olhos dos do Lobo.

"Por que você não desiste, Tala? Somos só um bando de fracassados agora."

"Porque um time de fracassados e uma beyblade quebrada são tudo que eu tenho. Se eu desistir disso, não terei mais nada."

Bryan piscou e se afastou, contraindo as sobrancelhas.

"E se eu puder levar esse time de volta ao topo, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, eu vou fazer. " Tala soube que suas palavras soaram com mais sinceridade do que pretendia assim que terminaram de sair de sua boca, como uma traição.

Com um sorriso cheio de dentes e os olhos encobertos pela franja, o Falcão soltou as mãos dos ombros do ruivo. O Lobo podia sentir os olhos do Falcão pesando sobre si, embora não pudesse ler com certeza o que mais havia ali além de raiva e magoa.

Bryan sentia-se como se tivesse levado uma bofetada.

"Tsc. Você esta tentando tirar os Demolition Boys do categórico encontro com o chão, não é mesmo? Nos empurrando como pode para cima, como se fosse forte o bastante. Você é mesmo um grande idiota, Tala. Um idiota bem presunçoso."

E lhe deu as costas, caminhou até a porta, girando a maçaneta.

"Onde você vai?"

E o silencio manteve-se por um segundo.

"Treinar. Vamos ser fortes juntos pra levar nosso time pra cima."

E fechou a porta atrás de si ruidosamente.

_A mudança de movimento é proporcional à força motora imprimida, e é produzida na direção de linha reta na qual aquela força é imprimida. Sir Isaac Newton_

* * *

Depois de muito tempo sem produzir nada, esse ficlet surge para quebrar o pseudo hiatus que a vida me imprime. XD

_Presentes de aniversario, desafios de beyblade e reviews continuam bem vindos._

_**Camaleao**  
_


End file.
